


Antidote

by Butterflyfish



Series: The Walking Dead one word prompt one shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie has a slight mishap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> I set up a random word generator for one word prompts as I am not Tumblr proficient.

All she knew in that moment was searing pain. 

Daryl, beside her, was shouting, giving orders, directing the group on how best to handle the situation.

But all she knew for sure was the pain.  

A new voice was shouting, deep, and drawling, for her dad. Her eyes rolled around in her head as she tried to speak. 

"HERSHEL" She heard again. "Where the fuck is he?" It was Rick, Rick's voice looking for daddy. 

"Glenn?" she tried to say. Where was he? She needed him. More than ever she needed to see him. She felt like she might die. 

"Ok, Maggie, come on, we need you to get up"  Hands on her arms, lifting, she felt like she was flying. "C'mon Maggie, let's see if we can get you to the house" The burning started then, deep within her leg and spreading through her body, cooling before it reached her toes. She tried to cry out, but no words came. No sound but for the incessant woman's voice telling her to 'come on now Maggie' It was irritating.

"NO! Lay her back down, you don't move a bite victim. what'sa matter with you? Never seen no-one bit before?" She heard Daryl say, but in her blurry state she couldn't make him out. She was confused. There hadn't been any walkers on the farm since the barn fiasco. She wasn't bit. How funny. She laughed, or tried to, her brain and body weren't really communicating. It was like being drunk. But somehow worse. Her leg pulsed with pain, and she tried again to call out for Glenn.

But then Daddy was there, and he soothed and spoke to her in hushed and gentle tones. 

"S'alright, Maggie-moo, I got the Anti-venom from the stores, you're gonna be just fine darling girl" There was a sharp scratch on her arm, and she fell blissfully asleep.

 

 


End file.
